


No Shame In Plottless Ereri Porn

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, LMAO, M/M, No Plot, No shame, Porn, Smutt, Swag, Yaoi, enjoy, ereri, ereri porn, it's crap i know, just tumblr lmao, people of tumblr, plottless, shame less, sorry it is so short, soz lol, this is mostly for my tumblr follower, this is shit, wrote this on christmas eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi shows up at Erens place, saying he's ready to do the do with his boyfriend. So they do the do and soon realize that they have started an even bigger sexual attraction towards each other that they'll probably never be able to stop.</p><p>A.N~<br/>I wrote this on Christmas Eve because I wasn't feeling Christmassy and I posted about it on Tumblr and people from Tumblr wanted to read it so I decided to post it on here lmao. I'm gonna reblog my post with the link to this plottless piece of shit,<br/>I hope you enjoy lmaoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame In Plottless Ereri Porn

There was a knock at the brunette’s door, pulling him out of his daydream and getting a hold of his attention. He slid in his socks to the door on the smooth wooden floor of his apartment, and unlocked the door, opening up. As soon as he opened it, his boyfriend swung right in, closing and locking the door behind himself. Then he instantly grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling him along to his bedroom.

“Hey, what’re you doing?”, Eren asked, as he was lightly dragged to his own bedroom.

“I’m going to fuck you”, was all that Levi said.

Levi couldn’t see it, but Eren’s face dropped, the biggest of blushes now covering his entire face. He bit his lip, “Are you sure you’re ready now?”

“I’m sure”

Levi pulled Eren into the bedroom closing the door, then pushed his boyfriend into the wall, pinning him to it, “Because I fucking love you, brat”. Levi’s lips touched Erens, the chaste kiss soon turning into a full on make out session.

They let go for breathe, Eren taking this chance to now reply, “I love you too Levi, I’m so ready for this, for you~”

Levi grinned, kissing him again. He bit Erens lip, moving his hands from Erens waist down to his ass. He groped it tightly, loving the little noise that escaped from the brunette’s mouth. He felt Eren smiling into the kiss, so he licked his lovers bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Eren opened his mouth, allowing entrance from the shorter male. Levi’s tongue slid in, now exploring his lovers mouth, Eren now doing the same.

Levi quickly bent down to take his jeans off, as well as Erens, and both of their underwear. His hands quickly went to groping Erens ass again, before he pulled him up, enclosing Eren between himself and the wall. Eren’s legs were wrapped around Levi’s waist, ass fully exposed. Levi kissed Eren long and hard before actually penetrating him.

As much as he hated it, Levi spat on his hand. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, using his saliva as a temporary ‘lube’. His manhood was fully hard, throbbing even, ready. He placed the head of his dick at Eren’s entrance, sliding the tip in.

Eren grunted, making a noise of discomfort. Levi waited for a few seconds for Eren to get used to the feeling, before sliding more of the head inside. The noise of discomfort grew, but Eren reassured Levi he was okay and didn’t want him to stop.

Levi slowly slid all of his length inside, Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed. He was biting his lip when he nodded for Levi to continue, “Don’t be slow, it’ll just mean m-more pain for longer~”

“Alright~”

Levi slid almost fully out, getting a little noise out of Eren, and slid back in. Eren grunted, and Levi repeated. By the third time, Eren’s grunts turned into more of a moan, his face lightening up. His cheeks were flushed, and now Levi was full on thrusting into him fast and hard. Eren’s moans of pleasure filled the whole bedroom. Eren bet that even his neighbours could hear their moans.

Erens moans got so loud, Levi had to kiss him to quiet him down some. The kiss was passionate yet desperate, using tongue as well. Levi moved his mouth to Erens neck, biting him lightly. He started sucking, and lifted his mouth. He’d left a little red mark, size of his mouth, to mark his territory.

Eren was his, and he was Erens. He loved Eren and Eren loved him.

Eren moaned at the feeling on his neck, now giving a love bite to Levi in return for his. Erens cock was throbbing, huge boner yet to be touched. So he wrapped his fingers around his dick, now moving his hand up and down the base. He could feel an orgasm on its way.

“L-Levi~ I’m going to c-cum~”, Eren said, jerking himself off. Soon after, his white liquid flew from his head, landing on his hand and both of their chests.

Levi could feel Erens ass tighten around his cock, and it felt amazing. The feeling put him over edge, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a thousand loud moans leaving the mouths of them both, Levi unloaded his cum into his boyfriends ass. He rid out the orgasm with some slow thrusts before he took his dick out of Eren.

Eren’s legs were still wrapped around Levi’s waist, so as they kissed, Levi carried his lover to the bed and led him down on it. They led there for a while, just enjoying each other’s embrace.

Of course that wasn’t the last of it, they later showered, and them being the horny fucks they were, decided to have a quickie in the shower. Again, Eren was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around Levi’s waist, the boys planting kisses all over the others necks and shoulders.

That was the start of an even bigger sexual attraction towards each other for Levi and Eren.


End file.
